


Just a Little Crush

by erinm_4600



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinm_4600/pseuds/erinm_4600
Summary: Signs of affection aren't always wine and roses.





	Just a Little Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [QPID](https://starfleet-hq.dreamwidth.org/26705.html) at starfleet-hq on DW.  
>  **Disclaimer** : The original and current characters belong to Gene Roddenberry, CBS, UPN, Paramount, JJ Abrams, all the movie folks, the TV folks, and their respective actors. The OCs are mine.  
> Originally posted on [LiveJournal](https://12to32.livejournal.com/342126.html)

Chakotay was sitting in the Mess Hall, glancing at a datapad as he nursed a cup of hot tea, when he noticed a presence nearby. Turning his head, slightly, he couldn't help but smile at the sight of three-year-old Naomi Wildman standing next to him, a piece of paper clutched in her tiny hands.

Setting the cup and PADD down as he sat up straight, Chakotay turned and acknowledged her. "Good morning, Naomi." His eyes darted to Samantha for a moment, who simply replied with a smirk. It wasn't much of a secret that Naomi had a little crush on the commander, those days.

And, honestly, the feeling was mutual.

"Hi," Naomi replied, giving him a bright smile. "This is for you," she continued, holding up the piece of paper.

"Why, thank you," the commander stated as he took the offering. A quick glance at the page showed a crayon drawing of himself and Naomi, with a big heart drawn between them. "Did you make this?" Chakotay asked, then glanced up at her with a grin.

Naomi nodded and smiled back.


End file.
